


A Worthy Rival

by CamyusSnowman



Series: Utapri Fanzine 2020 [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyusSnowman/pseuds/CamyusSnowman
Summary: Camus and Ranmaru prepare for Aqua Crystal.
Series: Utapri Fanzine 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029690
Kudos: 3





	A Worthy Rival

The anticipated Aqua Crystal performance is just around the corner. Rehearsals would be coming to a close soon and before either idol knew it, they would be on stage captivating an audience of thousands. The saying goes “the best is always saved for last”.

That is why Ranmaru and Camus find themselves tucked away in the corner of a quiet cafe. Bites of sweet banana pancake and warm aromas contrast with the shuffling papers and sharp scent emitted from markers, all in an attempt to perfect the script for the show. 

Camus leisurely flips through the final copy as Ranmaru settles to slip his phone out and pull up some previously recorded rehearsal footage to review. 

Camus hums and sets down the document with no other word. Ranmaru inwardly sighs at his bandmate’s lack of reaction; Ranmaru would much rather prefer Camus to say anything than to keep to himself when it comes to work, no matter how annoying Camus might get given the chance. Ranmaru decides not to bother with it for now and simply proceeds to pick up the abandoned script and look through it himself. Contrary to popular belief, he knows when to pick his battles.   
  
“So?” Ranmaru begins after reaching the document’s final pages — Camus having allowed him the time to take in the contents of the script by busying himself with the available sweets.

Camus retorts, “No revisions have been made since the last time we gathered. Everything is going as it should. Now, start the footage.”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes at Camus’ curt response and went to prop the phone between them to watch the other’s rehearsal. Memories from Crimson Crystal return briefly; the adrenaline, the cheers, the stage. Camus remembers a promise. Well, a declaration more accurately labeled, coming from his bandmate. ‘Don’t worry about the stage, just leave the opening to me’, Ranmaru had said. Camus recognized his talents and capabilities, it would be incredibly ignorant of him not to. 

Ranmaru certainly knew how to get under his skin with ease, but if they were to have never met, who would Camus have to challenge himself with? He would not have grown to be the idol he currently was without Quartet Night as a whole, and yet it would be unjustified to say Ranmaru Kurosaki did not play a huge role in his development. He was one of the very few people that pushed him to be better, to improve.

Maybe, just perhaps, he was truly thankful to have Ranmaru open for Aqua Crystal. There was nobody better suited. 

The video ends and Ranmaru sits up with a grin, he starts, “Look, I know I ain’t gotta remind you, but this is your show. If you don’t rock it out of the park on this — you’ve got another thing comin’.”

Camus lets out light-hearted scoff and huffs. “Please.” He brings his cup of tea to his lips, hiding a tiny grin of his own. “Just leave it to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! 
> 
> And if you caught the subtle references to the Gekidan Shining project... Happy holidays to you!


End file.
